


sandy want to go go

by egotistical_angel, NavajoJustin, waywardchilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Skype, non-explicit sex??, okay probably explicit sex, sammy want to go go prequel, skype crack, snakecest, stuffed animal kink, why am i posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotistical_angel/pseuds/egotistical_angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoJustin/pseuds/NavajoJustin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardchilde/pseuds/waywardchilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes your best friend can help you in ways you'd never imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sandy want to go go

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry

  
dean wasn't like the other kids.

he had a burning desire for animals, stuffed animals. _Winnie the pooh, literally._

his brother Sammy had just come home from the fair, giving his proud winnings to his older brother: a pink snake. "it reminded me of you" he said. little did he know, dean had big plans for sandy the snake.

His friend Cas, on the other hand, was one of the few who rivaled dean for his desire. So both boys decided that they should share sandy one the night of deans 16th birthday. so he started hoarding certain supplies for the special night that hes been planning for months.

cas snuck in through dean's garage one night, gummy bears and chocolate sauce tucked into his tardis doctor who backpack (an: if u don't get this ur lame). dean began to prep for the evening by getting his **ass** ets ready, such as warming the oven, dimming the lights, and making sure sammy did not hear his **extracurricular** activities. cas heard all the ruckus in dean's room. he'd come a little early. "perhaps," cas said to himself. "i'll start getting ready now."

the young man was still in the garage, without dean's knowledge of cas arriving a bit too early. however, cas popped open the chocolate sauce bottle and dipped his fingers in it, covering each digit with sauce. Dean wanted a beer to loosen his nerves so he headed to the garage and opened the door. what he did not expect was to walk in on Cas while he was. coating his entire footlong shlong with the sticky, warm and gooey substance; with the look of pure concentration on his face. dean's jaw dropped to his feet, and a warmth grew in his dickular area. sandy the snake fell off his shoulder onto the concrete of the garage floor. the look of bliss on cas' face immediately changed into lust, despite the situation that was at hand, or specifically, what was on Cas' hand.

what was on cas' hand was deans male genitalia shoved inside his snake, sandy, all filthy with chocolate sauce. cas's dingdongshamolong wouldn't fit inside the snake, BUT there was something else he could do. quickly, the hot shmunk of boy shoved sandy's tail-end up his anus. but dean, oh he wanted more, so he shoved his chocolate snake covered dick farther inside the others anus climaxing when he was only halfway up he penis hole. cas reached his good-point soon after, and the boys threw the snake on the impala. however, a brainthought popped into cas's thinking head. "what if we eat it??"

dean slapped castiel because he started to worry dean a bit and just then sam walked into the garage wondering what the nois was and mumbked, "what are the gummy bears for?"

**Author's Note:**

> on the brightside i'm working on my other fic??? yay??


End file.
